


Pump It [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids Treat, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, Visual Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: We gonna turn it up
Comments: 29
Kudos: 44
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Pump It [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absternr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/gifts).



> Happy Festivids!
> 
> Visual Trigger Warning: Just like the movie, this vid is an absolute assault on the eyes. It contains bright flashing patterns, nauseating camera movement, and is overall extremely saturated and bright. Please proceed with caution.

Download: [pump it.zip](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/alps-vids/festivids2020/pump+it.zip) [195MB]

**Author's Note:**

> The Youtube compression algorithm keeps mangling this vid no matter how many different ways I've tried to upload it. Feel free to use the download option for better resolution!


End file.
